gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie
Die Serie Game of Thrones orientiert sich stark an der Handlung der Fantasysaga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer von George R.R. Martin, doch existieren einige Abweichungen zwischen Fernsehadaption und Romanvorlage. Benioff und Weiss, die Produzenten der Serie, betonten, dass ab der 2. Staffel keine reine Buch-Serien-Adaption vorgesehen sei, sondern vielmehr der gesamte Stoff der Romane adaptiert werde, wobei Teile aus anderen Büchern in die jeweilige Staffel einfließen könne. Allgemein * Serienname: Der Titel der Serie "Game of Thrones" ist eine direkte Anspielung auf den ersten Band der Originalreihe, "A Game of Thrones". Der Ausdruck wird auch in der Serie mehrfach verwendet, so auch im Gespräch zwischen Königin Cersei Lennister, die zu Lord Eddard Stark sagt, "When you play the game of thrones, either you win or you die. There is no middle ground.". Auch Jorah Mormont erklärt Daenerys Targaryen, "The common people pray for rain, healthy children, and a summer that never ends. It is no matter to them if the high lords play their game of thrones, so long as they are left in peace. They never are." * George R. R. Martins mehrteilige Buchreihe trägt eigentlich den Titel "Ein Lied von Eis und Feuer". Die einzelnen Romane heißen, A Game of Thrones (erster Band), A Clash of Kings (zweiter Band), A Storm of Swords (dritter Band), A Feast for Crows (vierter Band) , A Dance with Dragons (fünfter Band) , The Winds of Winter (sechster Band) und A Dream of Spring (siebenter Band) . * Erzählperspektive: Die Handlung in den Romanen wird aus der Sicht unterschiedlicher Hauptfiguren erzählt (Eddard, Bran, Daenerys , Arya , Sansa , Tyrion , Jon , Catelyn etc.). Die Serie imitiert die Struktur der Bücher für einige Schlüsselmomente, fügt aber auch andere hinzu, die nicht in der Vorlage vorkommen, um den Hintergrund zu vertiefen oder teilweise Vermutungen der Buchleser zu bestätigen. Eine Ausnahme bildet der Prolog, der im Roman durch eine unabhängige Charakterperspektive erzählt wird. * Erscheinung: In der Serie wurden bestimmte Charaktere durch Schauspieler verkörpert, die nicht deren spezifische Merkmale, wie in den Büchern, teilen. D. B. Weiss erklärte, dass Schauspieler, wie beispielsweise Gemma Whelan, welche Asha Graufreud darstellt, zwar nicht so aussehen, wie die Vorlage es beschreibt, aber aufgrund ihrer schauspielerischen Leistung, keine andere Besetzung vorstellbar ist. * Alter: In der Serie sind seit dem Sturz der Targaryens 17 Jahre vergangen. Im Buch sind es zu Beginn 14 Jahre nach dem Sturz. Somit sind Kinder aus den Büchern bereits Jugendliche in Serie. Dadurch sollte die Darstellung teils handlungsrelevanter drastischer Gewalttaten und Sexszenen ohne die Mitwirkung von Kinderdarstellern ermöglicht werden. Bereits die Produzenten der Comic-Adaption äußerten sich besorgt darüber, dass die Darstellung der Szenen zwischen der kindlichen Daenerys und Drogo gegen Gesetze verstoßen könnte. * Die Anderen/ Weiße Wanderer: Zwar gibt es ein paar Hinweise auf die Bezeichnung "Weiße Wanderer" in den Büchern, besonders durch die Geschichten der alten Nan, aber die Weißen Wanderer sind in "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" besser bekannt als die Anderen. Der Begriff "Die Anderen" (orig. The Others) wird nicht in der Serie verwendet, vermutlich um Verwechslungen mit ihren Lakeien den "Wiedergängern" (orig. Wights) zu vermeiden oder mit den Anderen aus der Serie Lost. Auch ihre Erscheinung wurde für die Serie angepasst, so wurden sie deutlich erschreckender und bestialisch dargestellt. Zudem variiert ihr Aussehen zwischen der ersten und zweiten Staffel. Game of Thrones Erste Staffel Die Unterschiede zwischen der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones und der Romanvorlage A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Buch der Romanreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer". Zweite Staffel Die Unterschiede zwischen der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und der Romanvorlage A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Buch der Romanreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer". Dritte Staffel Die Unterschiede zwischen der dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones und der ersten Hälfte der Romanvorlage A Storm of Swords, dem dritten Buch der Romanreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer". Vierte Staffel Die Unterschiede zwischen der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones und der zweiten Hälfte der Romanvorlage A Storm of Swords, dem dritten Buch der Romanreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer". Fünfte Staffel Die Unterschiede zwischen der fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones und der Romanvorlage A Dance with Dragons, dem dritten Buch der Romanreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer". Weiterhin fließen Handlungsstränge aus dem Vorgänger A Feast for Crows ein. Sechste Staffel Die Unterschiede zwischen der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und der Romanvorlage The Winds of Winter, dem sechsten Buch der Romanreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer". Weiterhin fließen Handlungsstränge aus dem vierten Buch A Feast for Crows und fünften Buch A Dance with Dragons ein. Siebte Staffel Die Unterschiede zwischen der siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones und der Romanvorlage The Winds of Winter, dem unveröffentlichten sechsten Buch der Romanreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer". Siehe auch * en:Differences between books and TV series ro:Diferențe dintre volume și serial Kategorie:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer (Inhalt) Kategorie:Inhalt